Fish Farm
The Fish Farm is a craftable Structure introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC. It is found in the Food Tab, requires a Science Machine to prototype, and 2 Silk, 2 Ropes and 4 Coconuts to craft. It needs to be stocked using Roe to produce either Tropical Fish, Purple Groupers, Pierrot Fish, or Neon Quattros. Once stocked with Roe, the Fish Farm enters a state in which it has no fish, and can only be examined. It will then begin to progress through 4 growth stages, each of which taking 1/2 to 3/4 of a day (8-12 clock segments), and adding 1 additional fish to its stock upon completion. Upon reaching its 5th and final state, the farm will be stocked with 4 fish. A Fish Farm is harvested the same way as e.g. Farms and Berry Bushes, no Fishing Rod is required to harvest it. Each harvest will yield exactly one fish, and reduce the growth stage by one. If the Fish Farm is harvested in the first stage, it will be empty again and require restocking with Roe. If the player does not completely empty the farm, it will always keep producing the same kind of fish. Farm Stages The amount of fish shown in a Fish Farm indicates its current growth stage, and how many fish can be harvested. Tips * Once the Fish Farm has been harvested for the first time, the color of the fish on the small sign changes to represent the kind of fish this farm stocks: Blue for Tropical Fish, purple for Purple Grouper, yellow for Pierrot Fish, and cyan for Neon Quattros. Before a newly stocked Fish Farm has been harvested, the sign is orange. * Fish Farms can be plundered by Crocodogs, which will result in loss of fish stages (each producing a fish that will be eaten), until they are completely empty. Sea Walls can be used for protection. * Fish Farms can be pre-crafted in a Shipwrecked world and brought over to a Hamlet world, where they can be placed in a Lily Pond and produce the same types of fish if stocked with Roe. Trivia * Fish Farms were added to the Shipwrecked DLC more than a year after its official completion in the Home Sea Home update, after being tested in a beta branch for several months. * The three fish that can only be obtained from Fish Farms are required to cook the Tropical Bouillabaisse. * According to the game files, it seems there was originally going to be 5th type of fish that could be grown in the farm, the "Spotted Wanda". * In the code, the four growth stages are called "one fish", "two fish", "red fish", and "blue fish". This is a reference to the book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish by Dr. Seuss. Gallery Fish_Farm_Types.png|All Fish Farm types. From left to right top to bottom, Tropical Fish, Newly stocked (Unset type), Unstocked, Purple Grouper, Neon Quattro, Pierrot Fish. DS Shipwrecked Home Sea Home Update.png|Fish Farm as seen in the poster for the Home Sea Home update. zh:養魚場 vi:Trại Nuôi Cá Category:Food Tab